Amour kawaii
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Oneshot yaoi SasuNaru Quand Sasuke se réveille d'une longue nuit et ce qui lui passe par la tête... reviews please !


Amour kawaii

* * *

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya

Couple : Bah vous savez avec moi, c'est pas trop compliqué pour savoir quel couple je fais... En fait je suis trop prévisible question yaoi...

Disclaimers : Si jamais ces persos étaient à moi, je les ferais pas faire des trucs aussi gnangnan alors... ¬¬ Y'a aucun spoilers oO Je suis capable de pas mettre de spoilers dans une fic !! C'est une grande nouvelle !!! sors le champomy

Remerciements : à mon Nordi qui plantait comme d'habitude pour le net, donc j'ai rien pu faire à part écrire une fic... Donc en fait pour les réclamations, plaintes, lettres de menaces et autres, cliquez sur « go », je lui transmettrais tout, sans censure !

Note1 : J'aurais dû appeler ce One-shot « Amour gnangnan » ou « Amour neuneuh » Mais pas kawaii, parce que là, je l'ai relue et j'ai vraiment honte de moi... Vous me direz : « mais alors pourquoi tu publies ? » Bah c'est parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de fic alors je remplis... je sais c'est pas glorieux ¬¬

Note2 : J'avais une note2 en tête mais j'ai oublié... C'est con ça -.- Ah si je me souviens !! Le poème que récite Sasuke n'est pas à moi et je sais pas à qui il est alors voilà... Je vous emmerde pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke n'ouvrit pas encore les yeux, encore trop fatigué. Cette nuit l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir légèrement ses paupières ensommeillées. Tiens, il faisait déjà jour. Tournant paresseusement sa tête d'un côté, il aperçut son réveil éteint qui indiquait midi... Et il n'était pas encore sorti tout à fait des bras de Morphée.

Il tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté pour admirer la personne allongée, les yeux toujours clos, ses mains près de son visage comme les menottes d'un petit enfant. Sasuke aurait tant aimé que cette personne ouvre les yeux pour qu'il puisse se perde encore dans le bleus de ses yeux, mais il était si kawaii ainsi qu'il n'en fit finalement rien.

— Tes yeux sont comme deux diamants..., murmura-t-il.

Attendri par l'innocence des traits de son coéquipier, il s'avança légèrement et l'embrassa doucement avant de reculer et de continuer à admirer sans fin le blond. Naruto, soit faisait un doux rêve, soit avait senti à travers les brumes de ses rêves que Sasuke l'avait doucement embrassé... Quoi qu'il en soit, les coins des lèvres bougèrent légèrement pour former un sourire timide mais bien présent.

— Ton sourire est un fruit mûr...

Mû soudainement par un élan d'amour pour ce petit être, il sortit une main de sous les couvertures et caressa délicieusement cette joue striées de trois traits. Il sentit la peau frémir d'elle-même comme lui-même frémit sans s'en empêcher.

— Ta peau est douce comme du velours...

Sa main, passant du coin de la bouche à l'oreille, continua sa progression jusqu'à l'enfouir dans la masse de cheveux abondante et soyeuse. Il se serra encore plus à son coéquipier, enfonçant encore plus sa main vagabonde dans cette forêt illuminée de soleil. Sasuke déposa un rapide baiser en plein milieu.

— Tes cheveux t'entourent comme une cascade dorée...

Sa main se décala pour se poser sur les poings du blond. S'autorisant un petit sourire, il s'amusa à longer les longs doigts, s'amusant pendant quelques temps faire mouvoir la main de sa propre volonté ou retraçant les lignes de la mains.

— Tes mains sont fines comme de la porcelaine...

Il embrassa le bout des doigts. Cela lui fit penser à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée.

Il ne savait plus très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Naruto était survenu à l'improviste chez lui, en pleurs. Sasuke n'avait pas eut le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait que son coéquipier s'était jeté dans ses bras, pleurant contre son torse. Après... Sasuke rougit fortement. Evidemment ce n'était pas la seule façon de consoler quelqu'un mais... Naruto ne s'y était pas opposé du tout !

— Ton corps est aussi souple qu'une liane...

Sasuke chercha dans les souvenirs brumeux qui lui restaient des paroles échangées à un moment tout de même. Sasuke avait voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas et en fait, Naruto, un peu déconcentré par ce qu'il faisait, avait quand même répondu vaguement que Ichikaru était fermé et qu'il ne pouvait pas manger de ramens aujourd'hui. Même ponctué d'un petit rire, Sasuke avait été très consciencieux dans ce qu'il faisait.

Naruto ouvrit finalement un œil, puis deux.

— Bonjour, fit-il dans un bâillement.

— Ta voix est comme du cristal...

— Gneuh ?

— Rien, je pensais à un poème.

— Toi ? Penser à un poème ? Ahaha !!! J'aurais tout vu !

Et il se gondola de rire pendant quelques instants. Sasuke ne s'en offusqua pas. Plus rien ne l'énerverait de toute manière... au contraire.

Il se rapprocha encore de lui, se collant contre lui. Naruto arrêta de rire et ferma les yeux. Sasuke l'enlaça et souffla à son oreille :

— Ton rire est la plus belle musique du monde...

FIN


End file.
